Kendall Knight Must Die
by Lil' Boy Monster
Summary: Logan's just an extra in the background. Invisible practically, what happens when he makes himself get noticed in order to put an end to the biggest heartbreaker ever? he along with 3 will team up to stop Kendall and his player ways. Full summary inside-


**He's hot, popular, a jock, and the biggest heart-breaker in Minnesota. He lies and cheats on his three current dates. James, Jo and Carlos. The 3 will team up along with an unnoticed boy, Logan, to destroy the boy once and for all, but what happens when Logan begins to fall for the Kendall Knight charm? will he get out with a broken heart? or will Kendall be willing to change his way for Logan?: Pairings as followed: Kames, Kenlos, Kenjo, Kogan, secret pairing? I was going to go with James as the Heart breaker, but then I realized that would be too cliche. So I made Kendy boy the breaker boy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The ice rink is filled to the rafters with screaming students, cheering on their hockey team. One particularly good looking player, who you'll lean about later is Kendall Knight, fakes one way, spins in the other direction and swings the puck into the net. The people go nuts. Sitting high up in the stands is a boy, Logan Mitchell age 17, brunette, shaggy hair( douche hair ;), really cute. He has a book in his hands which he reads during time outs. He's dressed comfortably, so as not to draw too much attention to himself.<p>

_Logan's POV._

_I was in 5th grade when I realized I was sorta invisible. Not really invisible- although, how awesome would that have been? No, it was just that I didn't make an impression of any kind. If I disappeared, it wouldn't even make wind. I wasn't the tallest, probably the shortest, I wasn't the dumbest, most definitely the smartest, I wasn't the richest or the poorest… I was just what's-his-name, you know, the brunette? Logan, I think?_

School auditorium. 

A spelling bee is in progress, as a younger Logan takes his turn at the podium. He's one of the two people left.

" I'm sorry who are you?," asks the moderator. Logan furrows his brows.

" Uh…Logan," he speaks into the microphone. She looks through a file of names.

" Ah yes, Logan, you're late to the spelling bee," she says, squinting her beady eyes. Logan tilts his head to the side.

" Um…I've been here since the beginning actually," he states. She shakes her head.

" That is incorrect, I'm sorry,"

Logan walks away, head down, shoulders slumped.

_Logan's POV._

_It's not that I didn't try, maybe they didn't recognize me? Or maybe her question was the spelling word? I was a pretty great speller, and a pretty good singer, and a pretty good runner-_

" And in fourth place, just out of the medals, Logan Mitchell," says the announcer.

Auditorium.

The auditorium is decorated for a dance and is filled with freshmen boys and girls. Freshmen Logan sits against the wall, trying to look like a great person to dance with.

_Logan's POV._

_Even in love…well, I usually ended up out of medal contention there, too._

A good looking girl walks over and takes in Logan and the other wallflowers. She looks to Logan's left, at a rather unfortunate looking guy. She shudders, looks at Logan. Not bad. She smiles, starts over, when a hot boy to Logan's right suddenly pops into view. He's been picking a button off the floor.

"Found it!," he yells.

He and girl lock eyes. The girl veers off from Logan and holds out her hand to the hot boy. They twirl off like Fred and Ginger.

Boys locker room.

Logan stands at a locker by himself, getting dressed, as other groups of boys around him talk.

_Logan's POV._

_It didn't help that my mom and I were always moving. You can put up with just about anything when you've got a bunch of great friends to help you though, but, well, let's just say "Openness to outsiders" isn't really what teens are famous for._

One of the boys near Logan turns to his friends.

" I don't have anything for my pits. Do any of you have an extra speed stick or something?," he asks the boys.

Logan surreptitiously pulls out an extra deodorant from his locker and turns to the boy.

" Hey, I've got one," he holds it out towards him. The boy looks at it then back at Logan.

" Do I know you?," he asks.

"Not really…

" Pass,"

The boys head out. The locker room is now empty; Logan's alone. He sighs and throws the deodorant stick back into his locker.

Living room.

There are boxes and furniture scattered everywhere. A sweaty Logan staggers through with a box.

_Logan's POV._

_There was on last thing working against me._

There is a knock at the door. He turns and drops the box when he sees who it is. It's an older boy, a knockout. He holds out a plate wrapped with aluminum foil.

" Hey. I'm Justin, I live next door, and my mom sent me over with these cupcakes or something… says the handsome boy.

Flustered, " Hi. I'm Logan. I just moved in.. duh". Logan takes the plate while he tries to push his hair into some arrangement that's not too disgusting.

" So, Logan, you-

Something catches Justin's eye.

" Holy…

Logan turns to see what he's looking at. A gorgeous brunette woman in her early thirties just walked into the room. She's been working, too, but instead of sweating, she's glistening like a Sports Illustrated swimsuit model on a beach in Fiji. She's dressed in shorts and a T-shirt that may have fit her in grade school.

_Logan's POV._

_That one thing working against me?_

"This is my mom."

" Joanna. Hi."

Justin takes the plate out of Logan's hand and holds it out to Joanna.

" I made these for you…I can pick up heavy things,"

Bedroom.

Logan sits at his desk, taking notes as he reads a textbook.

_Logan's POV._

_It's not like she can help it. She's just incredibly beautiful and skimpily dressed. Okay, maybe she can help that part._

He looks up from his book.

"Did you get this on page fifty-one? Andy?

Logan is studying with a boy, but he's looking out the window. Down by the pool, Logan's mother is tanning face down, with her top on the pool deck beside her.

" Turn over, turn over, turn over, turn over, turn over, turn over…

_Logan's POV._

_It's not like being beautiful has made her life any easier. I mean, she's never had trouble landing great looking men, she's just had trouble keeping them. In the last seventeen years, she has been through four marriages and I don't know how many boyfriends. That's why we're always moving. Part of it can also be that my dad just so happens to be desperate to get her back. But yeah I don't think that'll be happening in this millennium._

Montage of good looking men:

Man #1 "Hi"

Man #2 "Logan"

Man #3 " I'm"

Man #4 " Going"

Man #5 " To"

Man #6 " Be"

Man # 7 " Your"

Man # 8 " New"

Mr. Mitchell " Dad"

Sigh, " Dad. We've been over this, you're not going to be my new dad, because you're already my dad,"

…is your mother home?

_Logan's POV._

_But enough about me. The real story here is Kendall Knight._

On the ice.

Kendall, our star hockey player, has the puck again. He passes it to the right, the teammate shoots it back. He skates across the ice, turning around quickly as an opponent charges towards him. He turns forward again, keeping the puck in between his stick, he has an open shot. He swings back and then forward sending the puck straight through the goalie's legs. Everyone cheers, high fives all around. Kendall's a stud: tall, buff, blonde shaggy hair, ridiculous eyebrows.

_Logan's POV._

_That's Kendall Knight. Captain of the hockey team, family's loaded, always voted most likely to everything, lost his virginity at 14. To his baby sitter…she was 18._

His teammates parade him around, the students praising him, as he holds a trophy. A smug smile adorns his features.

_Logan's POV._

_He's the guy this school revolves around. At least, he used to be until… you know what? I'm getting ahead of myself. It all started when my mom got divorced again, and we moved to this town to "start over." I got a job as a waiter at coincidentally Kendall's favorite restaurant. Sure I wasn't the best waiter there, but I was okay…_

Italian restaurant.

Logan comes out of the kitchen and crosses over to find Kendall ( in suit and tie) sitting at a table with Jo Taylor, editor of the school paper. She's really smart, overachiever with roughly a thousand commitments taking up her time. She's also ( like everyone with Kendall) very pretty.

"Are you ready…? Asks Logan, pencil and pad in his hands as he stands in front of the table.

"I'm not sure…are you ready?," he asks the blonde sitting across from him.

" Do you recommend anything?,"

"Me? What do YOU recommend? You're the one who speaks Italian."

" I don't speak it, I know it a little… she gloats unintentionally, whilst blushing and batting her fake eyelashes.

" That you most definitely picked up traveling around Europe. You are so lucky babe. I can only imagine walking around the same streets where all those artists and poets walked on. Looking at the same sights Shakespeare looked at when he wrote ( gazing into Jo's eyes) "Her beauty makes this vault a feasting presence full of light…

He grabs her hand, thumb softly rubbing it. Logan shifts in his spot awkwardly.

" Maybe I don't need to go to Europe after all."

Jo blushes, and gives a flustered laugh. Kendall turns to Logan.

" I guess we need a minute. Thanks."

Logan nods and walks off, clearly he's more than a little impressed by Kendall's display.

It's a different night at the restaurant. Logan comes out of the kitchen loaded down with plates. He hears snapping, he glances towards the source, then does a double take. It's Kendall again, this time wearing his hockey jersey. And he's there with a different person. This time a boy, a really gorgeous, long sandy brown haired boy. James Diamond. Logan recognizes him because he's probably the second most popular boy in school, right behind Kendall. And oh yeah he's definitely a pretty boy, and Kendall's princess. He's been popular and beautiful for so long that he's grown to believe that his superiority is the natural order of things.

Kendall keeps snapping at Logan without looking, finally Logan get's the plates down and heads over to Kendall's table.

" Hi. Would you-

"We're ready to order." he cuts Logan off. Logan nods and takes out his note pad.

" Uh, okay. ( To James) what would you like?,"

" I'll order for him." Kendall quickly jumps in. James puts his menu down and gets a huge radiant smile on his flawless face.

" I like it when you do that." he swoons at the blonde. Kendall grins smugly.

(All charm) I love taking care of you. ( to Logan, all business) two spinach salads, chicken piccata for him, filet for me, medium. And don't rush us between courses. Got it?."

"Uh, yeah. Can I-

But Kendall's done with him, and has turned his attention back to James.

" That sweater is so hot on you. I bet it's even hotter off you." he winks at the pretty boy.

" Well it is your sweater…maybe you can take it off me after dinner." he says in low voice. Kendall nods his head and smiles smugly. Logan walks away shaking his head, wondering what happened to the Kendall that was here the other night? The suave, smooth talker, not the flirty, horny high school boy. Well then again James is hot.

Yet another night. Kendall ( in more teenage like clothing, flannel, beanie) sits at a table with a short Latino boy. Carlos Garcia. He's a goof ball, a class clown, he's known around school for his social ability. He's friends with everyone. He also happens to be an animal activist, a hippie throw back. And probably one of the biggest sluts you could ever meet.

" I've never been here, I hope they have vegan corn dogs…oh my goodness."

" What?," asks the tan boy looking up from his menu.

" No veggie dogs, let's go."

" Don't worry, I'm sure I can find something…besides isn't this Italian?" his smile is genuine and fond.

Logan, standing over at a waitstaion with another waitress. He gestures at Kendall.

" What's the deal with-

" Kendall Knight? Total operator. He brings all his dates here. Boy and girl, encase you haven't noticed…he's too hot to only have one sexual preference." says the brunette waitress.

" How does he get away with dating so many…uh people?,"

Laughs bitterly, " He says his mother doesn't want him dating during hockey season so he " Keeps his focus" that's a total BS call if you ask me. He get's laid more than butter on toast ( that get's her a weird look) it's just another scam so they have to keep the "relationship" a secret."

Logan scoffs," Unbelievable. How do you know all of that?."

She screams dramatically and starts to cry, running back into the kitchen.

Gym class.

Logan is in gym class, this class however is different. Rather than just boys it's mixed with the girls as well. Including Kendall's three love interests, James, Jo and Carlos. They're picking teams for dodge ball, about half the students are waiting to be picked, including Logan. James, the pretty boy is one of the players picking. He points at Logan.

" Uh…I'll take him."

Too eagerly, Logan get's off the bleachers and walks over.

" Logan. Hi. I didn't catch your name?,"

James looks at him as if he's crazy. He flips his hair.

" So." The pretty boy directs him to stand behind him. Logan nods his head awkwardly and walks behind him.

The game is in progress. A few students are already taken out. Jo is gossiping with the girl standing next to her.

" You weren't at that sleepover. Where were you?,"

" Sorry, I'm not supposed to say. But on the DL, I'm dating…Kendall Knight." she whispers smiling.

Behind Jo, is James. He obviously heard this, his mouth drops wide open. He has to regulate.

" No way!." beams the other girl. Jo nods her head enthusiastically. James scoffs. Without a second thought, he throws the ball forward right into the back of Jo's blonde head. She is knocked to the ground on her face at the force.

" Oh crap sorry, it slipped!," he says emotionless. The others including Logan pick her up.

" I'm okay, it's okay…l-let's just play."

Everyone get's back in position and James has the ball again. He's not over the fact that some random broad is claiming to be dating his man. He sends the ball right into the back of her head, sending her to the ground again. Jo jumps up and runs over to him, as the other students crowd around and the coach starts to madly blow her whistle.

" Hey! That wasn't an accident!," she pokes his chest hard. Carlos get's in between the two furious players, who ignore him as they keep arguing.

" You better stay away from him. Super market Barbie!,"

" Violence isn't going to solve anything," says Carlos struggling to push the taller boy away.

" What's it to you?," yells Jo pushing the small boy away.

" No guy is worth fighting for!."

" Listen, I don't know in what fantasy you're living in, but here in reality. Kendall Knight is dating ME!,"

Carlos' mouth drops, he turns and swings his fist into James's jaw, dropping him to the floor.

James looks up from the ground, grabbing his jaw.

" What the hell is your problem?,"

" I am dating Kendall Knight." his nostrils flare with anger.

" ENOUGH!," yells the coach. She grabs Jo, who grabs the coach's clipboard and swings it at Carlos. Carlos is quick to move away causing Logan to get hit in the face instead. Not it's an all out melee. With Logan accidentally caught in the middle. James trips Carlos from the ground, who on instinct grabs onto Jo's pony tail as not to fall. But it brings both of them down instead. James grabs balls and begins throwing them at Carlos and Jo. The two get up from the ground and charge at James, who falls back onto Logan bringing both brunettes to the hard floor. Logan groans in pain at the weight of the taller boy. Jo pulls his hair. James swings his hand and smacks Carlos right on the face. He tries to punch back but ends up elbowing Jo in the boobs. She falls on the coach who falls on Logan. And finally Logan snaps. He grabs the whistle and begins to blow it with all his breath power.

" Stop it! This douche bag is cheating on all three of you and instead of taking it out on him, you've resorted to beating the living shit out of each other?,"

Silence as the they look at each other, digesting the wisdom of what Logan said. The coach jumps up breathless and sweating.

"Language! principals office all four of you!," she blows the whistle. Logan groans and get's up stomping his way out of the gym. Finally James turns to Carlos.

" Who's that?," asks the Latino.

" I don't know. Hortense, something?." the brunette get's up brushing himself off and walking away.

Locker room.

Carlos is at the mirror, counting the bruises from where he got hit. Logan walks in not looking at who was standing there.

" Hey." says Carlos. Logan looks up and nods.

" Hi."

" So uh…sorry about that out there…Logan right?,"

" Yeah."

" What you said out there- Carlos begins but is cut off by Logan.

" Sorry, three people only sat on me and-

" Yeah one of them was me. But the thing is, you were right."

" I was?," he looks up in disbelief. Carlos nods and turns around to look at him.

" Yeah I mean, look at what he's doing to us. I don't even know you, and I landed on you."

" It's okay…I've seen a million Kendall Knight's, they all lie to get what they want, and whoever it is that's with him, always put up with it."

" You're totally right… I never understood it until now, but you're right."

" Well, it helps that those are the only guys my mom tends to date. Pretty soon you figure out they're all the same…

…C'mon. I've got an idea. And we have to get those other two…idiots."

" We? You want me to come?."

" Sure, in case we start fighting again. I've got someone to hide behind." he laughs.

" What the hell. I think my head can absorb three or four more good shot before I succumb to permanent brain damage."

Carlos smiles and walks out, Logan in tow.

Local Starbucks.

Logan, Carlos, James and Jo sit at a table. James and Jo don't look too happy to be there.

" Be honest. What are you going to do about Kendall?." asks Carlos.

" I'm totally breaking up with him." says James flipping his hair back in a bitch-I'm-fabulous manner.

" No you're not." says Carlos.

" Like you are?,"

" It's up to him. If he dumps you two, I'll take him back." says Jo. James mentally throws a hot pot of coffee all over her head.

Carlos sighs, " We're going to end up right back where we started. He'll get back together with all of us, lie about it until he decides he's done with us for good."

James and Jo stare at Carlos, unconvinced. Logan clears his throat finally making himself present.

" I bet I know what you're thinking. "I'm different. I'm the one he's going to stay with forever."

James and Jo look at each other and then down.

" Maybe," says Jo.

" Why not? I am the most gorgeous boy at the school." that narcissist attitude is shinning in all it's vain glory.

Jo scoffs crossing her arms. " You say that like it makes you some kind of god and we're all losers."

James rolls his hazel eyes. " It's kinda true." he shrugs.

Jo slams her fists on the table. " No you're just insecure."

" I am not insecure Jo. God that's a joke, how could I ever be insecure. I was the snowflake king!,"

" Yeah in middle school when you were socially relevant."

" I am still socially relevant."

" And when you didn't need Bowflex to have muscles."

James stands and over towers her.

" I am going to eat you soul and shit it out Taylor!,"

" Guys! Let's stay focused here." says Carlos trying to clear the tension. James glares and points his fingers at the blonde.

" So what are we supposed to do?," sighs Jo.

" Logan had an idea." states the Latino.

" I was just saying it's always the people who end up getting hurt…

" Exactly. Why is he getting off the hook? We could all date anyone, and for some reason we let him walk all over us." Jo says.

" It's because he's hot." states James.

" Hot? He's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen (James scoffs) he's like a Greek god, sent to earth to remind us mortals what beauty is."

Carlos notices everyone staring at him. He snaps out of it.

" But you're right. That's not enough."

" So why not teach him a lesson?," Logan looks at each person at the table.

" How? Break up with him? He'll have someone else in a second." states James.

" No, bigger. We're going to make him undateable, make it so no wants to go out with him anymore." Jo pulls out a huge sheath of color-coded papers and folders, hands a thick stack to everybody.

" I had some time to go over some possible approaches. I'll bottom line it: he doesn't know we're on to him. We can use the fact that we're his "girlfriend slash boyfriends" to set him up, humiliate him, and make him look like a fool in front of the whole school." says Jo.

James smiles imagining it. " That wouldn't suck."

" And we won't just be taking care of him. We'll be sending the message to all the Kendall Knights, that we're not going to put up with it anymore. They're going to have to treat us with respect."

" They're going to have to stop lying to us,." chimes in Carlos.

" And cheating on us." adds James.

" Exactly! I've got a whole section on that starting on page three."

Carlos, pages through the thick folder. " When do you sleep?" he asks in disbelief.

" I take ten minute naps five times a day. I'm like Thomas Edison."

Carlos leans over to James, " Who?," he whispers. Logan chuckles.

" He was a president." James whispers back.

" So? Come on, what do you say?…

" Let's get him." says Carlos bouncing in his spot.

" I am in. but if I find out this is some kind of trick, I'm back with him so fast…

Jo pulls out a small leather notebook, writes in it. Yes, this has some significance later on.

" Wow, this is great. He doesn't stand a chance against you guys." Says Logan. All three pairs of eyes dart to him.

" You're not going to help us?," asks Carlos.

" Me? Why me?,"

" It was your idea."

" No…I just pointed out that you all should do something. He didn't do anything to me."

" Didn't he? He got all of us mad enough to beat the crap out of you in gym."

" Besides, can you honestly say that you haven't been screwed over by a Kendall Knight somehow, somewhere?." asks the pretty boy.

" Come on, it'll be fun. What else are you doing?," asks Jo.

She has a good point. Logan shrugs.

" Okay…let's get him."

Track.

Different groups are using the track: the male track team, (lead by James), including Logan, is running sprints, and the cheerleaders, (Carlos just so happens to be one), are just finishing up practice as random people jog by on the track. One of them is non other than Kendall Knight. He stops and waits for James to wander over to join him. He glances around to make sure no one is within earshot. James runs over looking stunning in his track suit. Kendall smirks.

" Heard there was a thing in gym yesterday?."

" Yeah, some loser was saying she's going out with you."

" You're kidding. That's such a lie."

" Oh, I know. Don't worry. I mean, you can't date…

" The hockey." Kendall says sadly.

"But… begins James, stepping closer, "If you could, I know who it'd be." he runs his finger down Kendall's chest.

" You know it, babe." Kendall turns around to make sure no one's watching. He pulls James in closer by the hips, smirking before planting his lips onto the pretty boys. Kendall hums into the kiss, slapping James' ass. James rolls his eyes.

Across the field Logan is standing at a drinking fountain, watching.

" Euch." he says with distaste. There is a guy standing behind him at the fountain, Dak.

" Is that for him, or for the pretty boy?,"

" Him." says Logan.

" That's not usually the noise people make when they look at him. Usually it's more of a moan, "ohhhhh…"

Logan laughs. " Well, douche isn't really my type."

" I guess he is kind of a douche, isn't he?."

" I'm surprised to hear you say that. Isn't he like all boys' god and or crush?"

" Close. Older brother."

" Oh no. seriously?,"

Dak holds his hand out. They shake.

" Dak Zevon."

" Zevon…?

"Different dad." he states.

Logan nods, " Ah, Logan. I'm so embarrassed."

" Don't be. If anything, I'm embarrassed about being his brother. I think my mom was experimenting with drugs or living on a toxic waste dump when she had him."

Logan laughs. They're interrupted by the bell.

" Damn, I've got to run. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, Logan."

Dak winks and heads off, leaving Logan blushing.

Logan's house.

James and Jo are sitting in Logan's living room as Logan opens the door to let Carlos in. Jo has a new Apple powebook plugged into Logan's television, on the screen is a keynote presentation, complete with an unflattering picture of Kendall and a list of bullet points next to him. Very slick.

" Did you talk to him?," asks Jo.

" Yeah, he just stopped by my house. He said I'm the only one for him, you guys are liars, meat is murder…  
>He slumps on the couch.<p>

" Yeah we all got the same story." says Jo.

" Your house? Did you hook up?," asks Logan.

" No." says Carlos.

" Oh my god. You did." says James dropping his mouth.

" No!…a little. We can't let him get suspicious you guys! I always fool around with him! It wasn't for me, it was for us. I mean, I enjoyed it, but…it wasn't for me!"

James and Jo exchange a look.

" Told you he couldn't keep it together." says James.

" Figures you two would gang up on me. Little miss high-tech and king with no crown."

" Hey buddy! Don't lump me with him." says Jo.

James crosses his arm, raising a brow, "Just exactly what is that supposed to mean?."

" Just that we're very different."

" Meaning I'm better than you. Thank you." James combs his hair.

Logan laughs. Everyone looks at him.

" Don't you see? This is exactly how he get's away with it. He knows you wouldn't be caught dead talking to each other, and that's why he's so safe cheating."

" Logan's right. I'm sorry. We've got to stick together, all right?." says Jo looking at everyone.

They all nod.

" Okay, he's back with all of us, he doesn't know anything's up, let's keep it that way until we get him." says Jo.

James clears his throat before beginning.

" Speaking of which, does anyone have any idea how we're going to do this?."

There's a pause. James holds up one of Jo's folders.

" I mean, I read Jo's term paper- Jo cuts him off.

" No you didn't."

" Okay, but c'mon, it's like the phone book. I flipped through, and didn't see anything, um…

" Concrete. Yeah. You've got some great ideas, but what do we do?." asks Carlos scratching his head.

" Well, I mean, I don't know him like you all do, but I noticed something. He makes every guy or girl he's with feel special, he tells them exactly what they want to hear… what is we showed people that it's just an act? Really show who he is, so no one ever trusts him again? I mean, when I saw him, I thought he was cute and all, but after I saw how he was with all of you…

They take this in nodding.

" That's excellent, Logan. Good. Throw those away."

Jo grabs all the folders.

" Let's get to work. (Types on computer) Carlos do you mind starting the presentation?."

Carlos goes to the computer, reaches for a key.

" Not that. Just press- no, not that. Move the cursor to- you know what? I'll work the computer."

Jo rolls her eyes pushing Carlos aside and cradling her computer.

" I'm glad we're getting to know each other. I'd always heard you were kind of a control freak."

Says James, resting his hands behind his head.

" Don't start with me, snowflake king."

" Logan, you get sodas." says Jo.

" And James, you…

" Sit here and look good until you need me?."

" Are we a well oiled team or what?." smiles Jo.

Logan's in the kitchen as his mom comes in from outside, carry a bag of groceries. Joanna is dressed in her usual you, hip, sexy was, looking more like a teen than a mom.

" Hey, honey, what's up?,"

Laughter comes from the next room.

" You have friends over?." she asks.

" Yeah, a few kids stopped by."

Joanna hugs her son tightly.

" I knew you'd like it here. This is great. I can't wait to meet them." She begins making her way out of the kitchen.

" Actually, we're-

Too late. Joanna's gone. Logan grabs sodas and follows. Logan enters the room right behind his mom.

" Uh…Jo, James, Carlos, this is my mom."

" Joanna."

They all exchange looks, she doesn't look like a mom at all.

" So…what are you all up to?."

" Destroying a man." says James.

" Ooo, sounds…interesting…who do I make my check out to?. "

They laugh. Joanna crosses over and sits on the floor with them.

" So, who is he and what did he do?."

Jo presses a key on her computer; Kendall zooms back onto the screen, along with ominous sound effect music and booing.

" This is Kendall Knight." says Carlos.

" Cute. Let me guess, heartbreaker?."

"Big time." says James.

" You're lucky I got here. I've got some expertise in this field."

Logan can't take any more. He pastes on a smile, trying very hard not to let his true feeling come out.

" Mom, I really don't know if we should be taking advice about men from you."

" Why now? I've dated a hundred of them. I know all their tricks."

" And yet, you still keep falling for them." he mutters under his breath.

" What's the matter? She's an expert." says James.

" Okay then."

Logan shrugs, hands out the soda, takes a seat. He's not a happy camper obviously. Jo takes her place at her computer, her talk is illustrated by an impressive presentation, complete with video, graphics, music, etc…

" All right, Logan's right. We need to show people the real Kendall Knight. And to do that, we need a public platform, something where the whole school is there. That much I've already got figured out. Lady and…gentlemen , I give you: the school election." says Jo.

James unimpressed, " The election?," he fakes a yawn.

" Yes, the election, and he will run. Carlos, you're going to convince him."

" How do I do that?," he asks.

" How do you get Kendall to do anything?," asks Jo. Carlos shrugs sheepishly, his cheeks burning up. Joanna clears her throat.

" Well, I'll leave you alone…behave kids." and then she makes her way up the stairs.

" Dude your mom is so hot!," says Jo.

" Mmh, a milf." says Carlos. Logan raises his brows in horror.

" Don't be surprised if you end up calling me daddy Diamond by the end of the year." James sits back smirking at Logan. Said boy's jaw drops in shock as well as the other two in the room. Without thinking Logan socks James in the stomach, making him loose all his air.

" You will not date my mother."

"Protecting mommy dearest?," says Jo.

" That's so…precious… whispers out James, doubling over.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so yeah, a few surprises. Logan's mom is obviously not what we saw in "Big Time Moms" and Dak is now Kendall's brother in this story. But so what? this is an AU right? anyways I'll update this in a few days, cause I'll be gracing you with a smut tomorrow. And I want you guys to let me know, if I should put a sex scene in here with Kendall and Logan, just to twist it up a bit? and maybe have Logan start falling for Kendall?R&amp;R please and thank you! till next time little fictionairs!<br>**


End file.
